Prefabricated windows are conventionally installed in a window opening in a wall of building by using penetrating fasteners such as nails and screws that are nailed or screwed through the window frame and into the surrounding building structure that forms the window opening. While penetrating fasteners securely fasten the window in place, there are several problems with using penetrating fasteners.
A predominate problem with using penetrating fasteners to secure a window in place is that the fasteners create holes through the window frame and the surrounding building structure. And these holes provide an opportunity for undesirable water intrusion through the window frame and into the surrounding building structure. Accordingly, there is a need and desire for a new way to secure a window that overcomes this problem and other inherent problems with current window installation systems and methods.